


[Podfic] Cue The Flying Pigs

by Shmaylor



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, betting pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: PRANK WAR BETTING POOL 2014:
Chainsaw - DIAZDisorderly Conduct - SANTIAGOMonkeys - PERALTAArson - SCULLY[Podfic Version]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cue The Flying Pigs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211837) by [moriann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriann/pseuds/moriann). 



  
_photography by[infamous_snowman](http://archiveofourown.org/users/infamous_snowman)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/Cue%20The%20Flying%20Pigs.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Cue The Flying Pigs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2211837)

**Author:** [moriann](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moriann/pseuds/moriann)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Notes:** For #ITPE 2016! Thank you to moriann for giving blanket permission to podfic.

**Length:** 8 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/Cue%20The%20Flying%20Pigs.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/Cue%20The%20Flying%20Pigs.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
